


Scratching an Itch

by ForxGood



Category: Galavant (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Ineffable Bloodshed, Magic for sex purposes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive War, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForxGood/pseuds/ForxGood
Summary: War confronts Madalena on her attitude. It backfires. Shameless pwp.
Relationships: Madalena (Galavant)/War (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Scratching an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless self indulgence and I am not sorry.

“You are _utterly_ unclear on how to be kidnapped!”

It had been a week since War had taken the young queen prisoner, and 6 days since the last time said queen had spent time in any sort of prison. Within a day, she had: 1) Instilled the fear of god (or more specifically, the fear of Madalena) in all of War’s servants, 2) broken out of her shackles with some weird dark magic, and 3) made herself at home in one of War’s finest suites. At this point, she was running the castle better than War was, and the servants arguably listened to her more than War.

And that annoyed the horsewoman to no end.

Still glaring at the queen, who had seated herself on one of the more comfortable armchairs in her bedroom, all she got in response was a mere smirk. “People have tried kidnapping me before. It didn’t work out so well.”

War had never had a human be so unimpressed by her before, and if Madalena didn’t look so captivating in the sunlight, sipping her wine with an air of unbothered arrogance about her, War might have killed her there and then. But she’d been threatening to kill the queen for a week now, and as time passed she felt less and less inclined to follow through on them.

That didn’t stop her from bristling at the blatant disrespect, though. Especially as, much to her annoyance, that only seemed to amuse her ‘prisoner’ more.

Realizing War wasn’t going away, and was just going to stand there glowering for a few minutes, Madalena set aside her goblet. “Did you need something, _Red_?”

And that was another thing. Madalena had refused to call her by her name since day one. War knew she was doing this just to get under her skin, which might have been fine if it hadn’t been so damn _effective_. Every time the queen refused to speak her name, War felt her blood go hotter.

“I _need_ you to behave like a prisoner.” She replied, glowering over Madalena. The rage of War, a creature personifying violence and bloodlust, was enough to make any human cower in fear. But as War had come to realize over the past week; Madalena wasn’t any human. Instead of being intimidated, the queen just seemed annoyed at the persistent interruption.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Came the almost bored reply, making War growl angrily as she stepped closer to her.

“That wasn’t a request; that was an _order_.”

That just made Madalena laugh, the queen getting up and closing more distance between her and War. Even without her heels, she would have towered over the 5’2” redhead with ease, a fact which frustrated War greatly. With her heels, Madalena had almost a full foot on her, which made the smug look on her face all the more annoying.

“Are you still trying to order me around, Red?” The queen’s tone was nothing if not patronizing, and not for the first time War felt the incredible urge to wipe that smirk off her face. Either by stabbing her, or by kissing her; she hadn’t decided yet.

It seemed Madalena had, though. Or maybe she could read her mind, as she placed a finger under War’s chin and tilted her head up towards her. “You seem a little tense, Red.” She said, raising an amused brow. “Something you want to _get off_ your chest?”

War growled, moving her head away from Madalena’s hand. “Just an unruly prisoner. I bet I’ll feel better if I kill her.”

Said ‘prisoner’ just laughed – a soft, melodious laugh, which had no right to sound as adorable as it did.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s it, Red.” Madalena grinned, taking another step towards the horsewoman. War felt her blood go hotter, denying that this was because of anything other than rage at this blatant level of disrespect.

“Really?” War taunted. “I should just kill you right now. I _could_ kill you right now, and there is nothing you could do about it.”

“I know.” Madalena replied, still moving towards her, like a predator towards its prey. “But I also know that you won’t.”

“And how are you so sure about that?”

Madalena’s smirk just grew, her fingers teasingly tracing over the collar of War’s shirt. “Because you’re not in charge here.”

That was enough to push War to her limits, the redhead grabbing Madalena’s dress with a growl as she pulled her into a searing kiss, intending to show her just how in charge she could be.

(Would it have been more effective to just kill her? Undoubtedly. She was capable of it. But Madalena had been right when she implied that that was not the itch War needed scratched right now).

Madalena responded in kind, her grip tightening on War’s shirt as she pushed the smaller woman against the wall. War, not willing to give up control quite so easily – and how dare Madalena even think she could top War of all people – simply turned them around, pressing a leg between Madalena’s as she nipped at the taller woman’s bottom lip. The noise she got in response was incredibly satisfying, but her victory was short lived. In the moment she took to get cocky about her own skills, Madalena took back control, ripping War’s shirt as she pushed her towards the bed.

“You really think you’re in control here, don’t you?” War was leaning on her elbows, grinning up at Madalena. The brunette was a little breathless, her breasts only barely constrained by the corset of her dress. Madalena wasn’t a modest dresser on the best of days, but with her face this flushed and the smug grin on her face, War found it incredibly hard to look away.

Madalena seemed to have a similar issue, tossing War’s ripped shirt across the room without breaking her gaze. “It’s adorable that you think I’m not.” She replied, as she pinned War down into the mattress before roughly kissing her again.

War, who couldn’t deny the display was somewhat amusing, decided to indulge the human, giving up some of her fight for control. This turned out to be easier than expected as Madalena began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, War audibly gasping as she bit down at her pulse point. This only seemed to spur Madalena on more, the queen pushing her thigh between War’s legs as she grinned against pale skin. War cursed herself for letting out such a noise, and vowed to not give Madalena that satisfaction again.

This proved to be futile, however, as Madalena’s mouth moved lower, leaving a trail of love bites in her wake. Her hands were already covering War’s breasts, and the horsewoman found herself powerless under Madalena’s touch, her breathing ragged and uneven as Madalena rolled her nipples between her fingers. One hand was swiftly replaced by her mouth, and War heard the breathless ‘_fuck_’ escape her lips before her brain had fully caught on. She could feel Madalena grin at this, but as she felt teeth scrape over her bare flesh, she found herself unable to care much about the other woman’s smug attitude.

War growled as she bucked her hips against Madalena’s thigh, hoping for some form of friction, while her hands moved to brown locks to keep Madalena in place, to make sure she kept doing what she was doing because _god, that tongue_. But as her hands found Madalena’s hair, the queen pulled away, instead gripping War’s wrists and pinning them above her head.

“Who’d have thought that you were such a little submissive, _Red_?” Madalena teased, and War would have fought against the other woman’s grip if she hadn’t been so right. There was an air of authority about Madalena, and War found that she didn’t at all mind being taken control of like this. That didn’t keep her from glaring at the queen, however, even as said queen just grinned more and successfully pinned War’s wrists to the headboard with a wave of her hands.

With a similar wave, Madalena got rid of her dress; which now undoubtedly hung neatly in the closet. Even in the throes of passion, War already knew Madalena well enough she wouldn’t just let an expensive garment like that be crumpled on the floor. Not that she had much interest in thinking about that, though, as Madalena was now naked above her, and that sight was really all that was occupying War’s mind right now.

The queen was a vision, and War could tell why so many men had fallen into bed with her so easily. Her skin was pale and flawless, and War was almost tempted to break free from Madalena’s grasp to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect waves, and despite her slender figure the horsewoman could tell Madalena wasn’t as fragile as she looked. The current pressure on her wrist was clear evidence of that.

“Speechless already?” Madalena grinned, her hands moving from War’s breasts and down to her toned stomach, nails scraping over pale skin along the way. She was delighting in the way War was looking at her, the desire and anticipation so evident on the redhead’s face. “That’s alright, I suppose. As long as your mouth still works.”

As she spoke those words, War noticed her trousers disappear, leaving her naked and vulnerable below Madalena. War noticed a twinge of what felt like nerves in her stomach, the realization suddenly hitting her that she’d never been this exposed before. Sure, she could probably break free whenever she wanted – not even dark magic could hold back one of the four horsepeople of the Apocalypse – but there was a certain reluctance to do so.

No sooner had she thought that when Madalena’s hand was on her clit, the queen’s lips near her ear as War’s hips bucked into the touch. “Relax, _Red_.” Madalena’s voice was low in her ear, and oh, that threatening tone wasn’t meant to be turning War on nearly as much as it was. “I’ll take good care of you if you behave.”

“I really fucking hate yo- _fuck_.” War’s feeble protests were cut off by Madalena curling two fingers inside her, and despite her pleasure, War made it a point to glare at Madalena in an attempt to wipe that smug look off her face. It was a pretty weak attempt, rendered useless as soon as Madalena began thrusting her fingers inside her, War moving her hips to meet her movements. As soon as she did, however, Madalena still her hand, War letting out a frustrated noise.

“You still don’t understand I’m in charge here, do you?” Madalena teased, her thumb running slow, teasing circles over War’s clit. War just growled, bucking her hips again, which just made Madalena still her hands again. Getting the hint, War huffed, attempting to keep her body still as Madalena leaned over her, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder.

“Good girl.” Madalena smiled, and War felt surprisingly pleased by the praise. She had no time to dwell on that, though, as Madalena began moving her hand again, and War had to make an effort to keep herself from moving. Madalena’s fingers were moving slowly, thrusting in and out at an almost leisurely pace, and War knew she was drawing this out on purpose. It was clear the queen was getting off on exerting this level of power over her, and War might have minded if it hadn’t been such a turn on to her as well.

Still, she was yearning for release, Madalena having moved to kiss her way down her exposed chest, that wicked tongue of hers circling one of her nipples.

“_Maddie_.” The moaned nickname falling from War’s lips surprised them both, but Madalena only seemed delighted at how desperate the redhead sounded. Smirking up at her, Madalena let her tongue flick over War’s nipple one last time before moving up, her thumb still circling War’s clit.

“Yes, Red?” She spoke teasingly, her lips hovering over War’s as she quickly stole another kiss from her. “Did you want something?”

War mewled in response, her body moving into Madalena’s touch, which was enough for the queen to still her movements again. Madalena laughed as a frustrated growl escaped War’s lips, before leaving a small trail of kisses up the redhead’s jawline. “You know, if there’s something you want, you’re going to have to ask nicely.”

War let out another frustrated growl, part of her still not wanting to give Madalena the satisfaction of basically begging. She was War, a 5000+ year old being; there was no way in Heaven or Hell that she was going to be reduced to begging for some _human_. But then Madalena’s lips were on her again, and War let a broken moan escape her lips.

“That’s not asking nicely.” War could just hear the smirk in her voice as she struggled to keep her hips from moving again, but at least Madalena hadn’t stopped her hand from moving this time; even if the friction still wasn’t near enough to give War the release she craved.

“Please.”

Madalena’s hand didn’t move any faster at that, her thumb pressing on her clit as War tried to move her hands to just take care of things herself – momentarily forgetting Madalena had her wrists pinned above her head.

“Please what, Red?” Madalena teased, War growling as she half-heartedly struggled against her restraints. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“Please _fuck me_.” War grudgingly spoke, letting out a gasp and moan as she felt Madalena add a third finger, even as the thumb on her clit stayed frustratingly still.

“That wasn’t a very _nice_ tone of voice, was it?” The queen teased, and War had to bite her lip to suppress a frustrated whimper. “We’re going to have to work on your manners. But… I suppose it’ll do for now.”

War was about to snap back with a witty retort, when Madalena started thrusting into her in earnest, her thumb rubbing over her clit making any response War might have had turn into a broken moan instead. She couldn’t stop her hips from meeting the thrusts of Madalena’s fingers, the added friction resulting in a few choice expletives falling from her lips. Madalena was looking incredibly pleased at War’s desperation, the sight being enough of a turn on for her to grind against War’s leg seeking some relief of her own. The wetness against her leg would have made War herself feel rather smug, had she not been so close to tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck, Maddie.” War ground her hips against Madalena’s hand, Madalena leaning in to nip at her ear. “That’s it, Red.” She hummed, clearly delighting in War’s desperation. “Stop fighting it. Let go for me.”

Feeling Madalena’s fingers curling inside her _just so_, her thumb circling on her clit with purpose, War felt herself crashing over the edge, an incoherent cry falling from her lips that could easily be mistaken for Madalena’s name. Madalena grinned, feeling War clench around her fingers as she stilled her thrusts, her thumb still pressing on War’s clit as she let the redhead ride her orgasm out.

War panted as she looked up at Madalena, who was smugly licking her own fingers clean, which War decided was a sight she wouldn’t mind seeing more of. She also finally took note of how the queen still seemed to be riding her leg, the unmistakable wetness making War smirk at her.

“You know, I’d love to help you with that, but you’ve got me a little tied up.” She still sounded a little out of breath as she wiggled her fingers, her wrists still bound above her head. The smirk Madalena gave her in response made her tingle, her words confirming War’s anticipation that the queen was nowhere near done with her yet.

“Who says you’re going to need your hands for that?”

War laughed in response, a laugh which turned into a pleasant groan as one of Madalena’s hands found its way into her hair, long nails scraping over her scalp before she felt a pleasant tug. “You seem very sure that I won’t just lie here motionless and let you get yourself off, _Your Majesty_.” She grinned, as Madalena crawled up her body.

The queen silenced her with a searing kiss, War feeling Madalena smirk against her lips and humming contently as Madalena gave her hair another sharp tug.

“You could do that.” Madalena hummed, tilting War’s head back even more so she could leave a very visible hickey on her neck. “Or you could be a good little submissive for me, and then _maybe_ I’ll let you fuck me again in the future.”

War was tempted to bite back that she could get anyone she wanted, thanks very much. She was tempted to say that Madalena wasn’t that special, that she’d rather be on top anyway, that she didn’t want to reward such blatant disrespect. But at the same time, she wanted to be praised by Madalena. She wanted to please her queen, to make her writhe and moan and show her that she was never going to get more thoroughly fucked than by War herself. She wanted to make Madalena want her in her bed again; for whatever reason.

Madalena could tell that War wasn’t going to fight her on this, so she grinned, nails scraping over War’s scalp again as she pulled the redhead in for another searing kiss. “Didn’t think so.” She grinned, War actually grinning as Madalena moved forward even more, one hand resting against the headboard as she kept the other firmly in War’s hair, guiding the redhead’s mouth to where she needed her most.

War didn’t hesitate, licking a long stripe through Madalena’s folds, a content sigh sounding from above her. This was all the encouragement War needed as she set to work, swirling her tongue against her clit before dipping inside her, actions which were rewarded with more sighs and moans from Madalena. Madalena’s voice was higher in the throes of pleasure, and War was becoming curious to find out what other noises she could make her queen make.

“Oh, _Red_.”

Adding a bit more pressure with her tongue, Madalena moaned again, and War had to keep from laughing as she realized that even when she was eating her out, Madalena still refused to use her real name. Oddly enough, she found she didn’t mind that much, instead repeating the motion in an attempt to make Madalena make that noise again. She could all but imagine Madalena gripping on tighter to the headboard, head tilted back as she pushed back against War’s tongue. It was quite a vision, and War was almost sad not to be getting that good a view of it. But it was a small price to pay for the noises Madalena was currently making above her, which were music to her ears.

Still, she couldn’t help mocking the other woman a little, War using her tongue to spell out her real name against Madalena’s clit. She wasn’t sure if the queen had noticed, or if she was just getting desperate for release, but Madalena tightened her grip in War’s hair as she started grinding against her face. War moaned a little at being manhandled like that, doubling her efforts as Madalena’s moans of ‘oh god’ and ‘Red’ filled the room.

(And War decided that those probably meant the same thing in Madalena’s book right about now).

As Madalena was fucking herself on War’s tongue, the horsewoman briefly considered that it was probably a good thing that she didn’t _need_ to breathe, as Madalena was clearly not caring much for War’s comfort as she was grinding against her face. She took a strange kind of delight in that, finding great pleasure in the sharp tugs at her hair, the moans filling her ears, and the taste of Madalena on her tongue.

She could tell the other woman was close, and War doubled her efforts, her tongue moving against Madalena’s clit with firmer strokes. She was rewarded with more moans falling from the queen’s lips, Madalena speaking her name as both a prayer and a curse.

Remembering Madalena seemed to like it rough, War decided to use her teeth, her tongue pressing up as she bit down ever so slightly. She wasn’t disappointed, and she was rewarded with Madalena moaning her name as she came, the queen pressing down further against her as she rode out her orgasm against her face. War happily let her, lapping up the copious juices as Madalena tried to get her breathing back to normal.

“_Fuck_.” Madalena still sounded breathless when she finally let go of War’s hair a good few minutes later, moving down to find War grinning up at her, looking incredibly smug even with her wrists still tied above her head. Part of her was annoyed at how pleased War seemed to be with herself, but the part that was still reeling from one of the better orgasms of her life didn’t seem to care that much.

Instead, she just made a disgruntled face at War, who only laughed in response. “Shut up.” Madalena growled, before War could speak. “You didn’t win this one.”

“But I didn’t lose this one either.” The redhead grinned, and Madalena just kissed her again to shut her up. They moaned against each other, and Madalena moved her hands up War’s arms towards her wrists, unshackling her from the headboard.

War pounced on her immediately, flipping them over on the bed as she let her hands roam wildly over Madalena’s body, delighting in smooth skin beneath her fingertips. “You’re not done with me yet, are you?” War asked, her lips brushing over every bit of bare skin she could find.

Madalena smiled at the submissive tone, tilting up War’s head with a finger as the horsewoman looked at her hungrily. “Oh darling, we’re just getting started.”

Grinning, War required no further encouragement as she went back to worshipping her queen’s body, Madalena’s giggles and moans echoing throughout the room.


End file.
